Joachim Gauck/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Política de Alemania Joachim Gauck - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Die Bundespräsidenten Joachim Gauck (li.) und der 2015 verstorbene Richard von Weizsäcker. (Quelle: dpa) Joachim Gauck - Roman Herzog.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck bei der Preisüberreichung des Ehrenpreises an Bundespräsident a.D. Roman Herzog durch Bundespräsident. bundespraesident.de Johannes Rau - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau begrüßt Joachim Gauck, Vorsitzender des Vereins "Gegen Vergessen-Für Demokratie e.V.", zu einem Gespräch im Schloss Bellevue. Quelle: Foto: Gebhardt, Jürgen Horst Köhler - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Joachim Gauck und Horst Köhler bei der Preisverleihung Foto: Hans-J.Hinken Christian Wulff - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Joachim Gauck (r.), der langjährige Leiter der später nach ihm benannten Stasi-Unterlagen-Behörde, hat im November die "Goldene Victoria" des Verbandes Deutscher Zeitschriftenverleger (VDZ) von Bundespräsident Christian Wulff erhalten. dpa Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Joachim Gauck, Frank-Walter Steinmeier. Dpa Helmut Schmidt - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck und Bundeskanzler a.D. Helmut Schmidt im Gespräch mit der Moderatorin Maybrit Illner zum Thema "Warum noch an Europa glauben?" Quelle: Jesco Denzel Gerhard Schröder - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Der ehemalige Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder (l.) und Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck im Schloss Bellevue in Berlin Quelle: AFP/jd/vel Angela Merkel - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck - und Angela Merkel. Seine Nachfolgerin?FOTO: DPA Francia * Ver Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Joachim Gauck and Valery Giscard d'Estaing visit l'Institut de France on January 26, 2017 in Paris, France. Getty François Hollande - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Federal President Joachim Gauck with French President Francois Hollande. Bundespräsidialamt Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Maastricht, 7 februari 2017: Prinses Beatrix is aanwezig bij de uitreiking van een eredoctoraat aan Bondspresident Joachim Gauck van Duitsland. De uitreiking vindt plaats tijdens de Dies van de Universiteit Maastricht. Beeld: ANP / Marcel van Hoorn Joachim Gauck - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Koning Willem-Alexander en koningin Máxima voor aanvang van de ontmoeting met bondspresident Joachim Gauck en zijn partner Daniela Schadt. Foto ANP Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Joachim Gauck.jpg| German President Joachim Gauck has met with Pope Benedict XVI at the Vatican. The two leaders discussed religion, Europe's current economic crisis and the future of the continent. dapd España * Ver Felipe VI - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Spanish royal couple visits Germany, welcomed by President Gauck. AP Archive Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Thereafter, President Gauck was guest of honour at a luncheon hosted by President Napolitano and attended by Prime Minister Mario Monti. bundespraesident.de Joachim Gauck - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Italiana Sergio Mattarella e il Presidente della Repubblica Federale di Germania Joachim Gauck in occasione della seconda edizione dell’Italian-German High Level Dialogue. quirinale.it Joachim Gauck - Mario Monti.jpg| Joachim Gauck, Giorgio Napolitano e Mario Monti. Formiche.net Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Joachim Gauck - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| German President Joachim Gauck (L) talks with his Finnish counterpart Sauli Niinistö in Savonlinna, Finland, on July 5, 2013, as they are to leave for a cruise on Lake Saimaa. Photo - Lehtikuva. Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II. und Joachim Gauck haben sich in Berlin getroffen. (Quelle: AP/dpa) David Cameron - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Prime Minister David Cameron, German president Joachim Gauck, the Princess Royal and Vice Admiral Sir Timothy Laurence attend a service at Lyness Cemetery on the island of Hoy, Orkney, to mark the centenary of the Battle of Jutland. DailyMail Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Joachim Gauck - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Berlin Mayor Klaus Wowereit (L-R), German plitical balladeer Wolf Biermann, German president Joachim Gauck, and for Polish President Lech Walesa stand before balloons of Light of Border installation are released ito the sky during the citizens' festival at Brandenburg Gate in Berlin, Germany, 09 November: photo - EPA/BERND VON JUTRCZENKA Bronisław Komorowski - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Poland's President Bronislaw Komorowski speaks to his counterpart Joachim Gauck. Reutters Andrzej Duda - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Prezydent RP Andrzej Duda (P) i prezydent RFN Joachim Gauck (L). Fot. PAP/Paweł Supernak Rusia * Ver Joachim Gauck - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin (left) and German President Joachim Gauck during a brief handshake in June 2012 in Berlin. AFP Ucrania * Ver Joachim Gauck - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| German president Joachim Gauck, right, welcomes his Ukrainian counterpart Petro Poroshenko at the presidential residence Bellevue palace in Berlin Photo: DPA/AP URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Sin imagen.jpg| Russian last Soviet leader, Mikhail Gorbachev (C) is cheered by German President Joachim Gauck (2d L) and Berlin Mayor Klaus Wowereit (2ndR) as they are to pose for a family picture with German Chancellor Angela Merkel (R) and Polish freedom icon Lech Walesa (2d row 3d R) before a ceremony organised by the Berlin Senate to mark the 25th anniversary of the fall of the Berlin Wall, on November 9, 2014 at the Gendarmenmarkt Konzerthaus in Berlin. MICHAEL. Getty Fuentes Categoría:Joachim Gauck